


Why Don't You Be The Writer?

by Natalie_Carson



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Letters, Maybe some angst, set post operation broken feather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_Carson/pseuds/Natalie_Carson
Summary: After Jake finds out that Amy is going to interview for a job at Major Crimes he writes a recommendation letter for her that she later gets to read.





	Why Don't You Be The Writer?

Amy sat on her couch with her Thai food on the coffee table. It was a pretty typical night yet for some reason she felt the absence of something. She wasn’t sure what exactly but the feeling was there. 

It had been a great day. And honestly she was kind of wondering why she considered taking a job at Major Crimes. Jake was right, a desk job would’ve bored her to death. The real fun was being out in the field and solving cases. Maybe even solving cases with him, but opening that thought was a worm hole to thoughts she wasn’t ready to have yet. 

After finishing her food and cleaning the dishes she was about to go to bed when she saw it sticking out of her coat pocket. Her name was scrawled across the top in the worst handwriting she had ever seen. She pulled the envelope out of the pocket and threw it away with the empty carton of Chinese food.

While getting ready for bed, Amy still couldn’t quite shake the empty feeling. It was enough to make her want to cry. When she laid down in her bed, the feeling became a thousand times worse. She laid in bed staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. The only thing she could think about was his stupid letter. “What all did he write in it?” Circled around her brain like clock work. 

Finally when she couldn’t take it anymore, she got out of bed and retrieved the envelope from the trash can. After turning on the lamp, Amy sat down on the couch and took the letter out of the envelope. She was glad to see that he at least typed it. He even signed his own name as to make it look more fancy. Amy couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face as she began to read through the letter. 

_Dear Detective Pembroke,_

_I am writing this letter of recomendation letter for Detective Amy Santiago, who has decided to interview for the position at Major Crimes. I have worked with Amy for the last five years and have grown to know her not only profesionally but also personaly. I think that she would be a great additon to your team._

_I’ve know that Amy has wanted to be a leader since the day I met her. Right from day one she made it very clear of her intentions to become the youngest precinct captain. A goal that she frequently brings up. Amy is planner. I wouldn’t be surprised if she has her entire life planed out on a calender over her bed. She can seem like a little much at time, but once you get used to it, it really is incredible._

_Amy has been my partner ever since she showed up and the nine nine. And while yes, for a little while I absolutley hated it, I have grown to love having her as a partner. She’s always been there for me, even when I haven’t always been there for her. It’s reasuring to know that when ever I go out into the field that she has my back. She’s the best partner that anybody could ask for._

_If there’s one thing that you learn pretty soon about Amy Santiago, it’s that she’s determinated. She knows what she wants and she’s not going to hesitate to do whaterver it takes to get it. Growing up with seven brothers forced her to have to work hard for what she wants, a fact that is evident in her day to day life. Which is why I have no doubt in my mind that she will end up having this job._

_Lastly Amy is a great team player. She always has great ideas that help the precinct, wether it be working to cut down on waste or simplying ways to make everyone’s day a little better. In all the years I’ve known Amy I have never thought that she was selfish. In fact the opposite I think that sometimes she’s a little to selfless. She’s always got a solution to any problem life throws her way. It’s something that I greatly admire._

_In conclusion Amy Santiago would be a great addition to your team. In the years that’s she been working in the nine nine, she’s taught us all a thing or two about being better people. Amy is a great candidate and I hope that you consider her for the job._

_Sincerely,_

_Jacob Peralta_

Amy would be lying if she said she wasn’t slightly watery eyed by the time she finished reading the letter. Jake never said any of that to her face. He mostly just made fun of her for her as he put it “nerdiness”. Her heart fluttered at the idea of him thinking all of those things about her. 

Army retreated into her bedroom letter still in hand. She sat down on her bed and grabbed her phone off the charger before dialing Jake’s number. He picked up on the second ring. “What’s up?” he asked.

“Were you asleep?” Amy asked concerned that maybe she shouldn’t have called. 

“No.” Jake said. “I was watching tv. What are you doing awake? We have to be at work in seven hours.”

“I know.” Amy said. “I just. It’s stupid.”

“No it’s not.” Jake said. “Whatever made you call me at midnight is not stupid. You don’t ever call me after nine pm. Plus if it’s something that you’re thinking about I guarantee it’s important.”

“I read your letter.” Amy said into her phone. She closed her eyes tightly at the lack of answer on the other end of the line. This was a mistake she shouldn’t have called him. She should’ve just been happy to have the letter. It was more than he was ever going to say to her face.

“Was it bad?” He finally asked. Amy could sense the insecurity in his voice and she felt her heartbeat for a moment before she remembered that she need to answer.

“No.” She reassured him. “No. It wasn’t bad Jake. I mean the spelling errors were bad but.” There was a moment of silence as she contemplated if she should say what she so desperately wanted to tell him. “I loved it.” She finally decided to say after what felt like a moment too long.

“You did?” Jake asked his voice laced with hope.

“Yeah.” Amy said. “I thought it was sweet.”

“Okay.” Jake said and Amy laughed into the phone. The sound of his laughter on the other end making her smile even wider. “This is going to sound like kind of a jerk thing to say, but I’m glad that you’re staying with us. Glad you’re saying with me. Cause I can’t imagine having to have a different partner.”

“Me too.” Amy said after a moment. “And for the record I didn’t like working with you either when I first met you.”

“Wow thanks.” Jake said sarcastically.

“Let me finish.” Amy said sounding annoyed although she wasn’t. “You ended up being a great partner as well, I wouldn’t want to do the job with anyone but you.”

“Thanks.” Jake said. “I’m sorry that I was such a jerk today, I just. I don’t know.”

“It’s okay.” Amy said. “I probably would’ve done the same thing if you told me you were thinking about transferring.” Amy looked at the clock and realized how late it was getting. “I should probably go. I need to get to sleep.”

“Yeah me too.” Jake said although his voice didn’t sound tired. There was something else there but Amy couldn’t quite put a finger on it. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Jake.” She said as she pulled her phone away and ended the call. Amy took the letter from where it was setting on her bedside table. She pulled out a box from under her bed that was filled with birthday cards, thank you cards and various other random keepsakes. She placed the envelope on top before closing the box and putting it back under her bed. This time as she laid down in bed, it didn’t take nearly as long for her to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
